


lemme see your motivation

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Omega Lena Luthor, basically just a long love letter to bulges in sweatpants, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: You could say Lena’s personal trainer has a third leg up on the competition.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1837
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine, Gays in Earth 38





	lemme see your motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just know, when you see something written down, that it’s going to follow you around forever, like a bat bouncing around the rafters in your brain, until you go insane. 
> 
> The phrase ‘like a baby’s arm hanging out a pram’ is that phrase for me, and now I’ve inflicted it upon you. 
> 
> You’re welcome.

It began, improbably enough, when Lena decided to follow through on her New Year’s resolutions for once in her life. 

She joined a gym about a mile and a half from her apartment. It was one of the newer, flashier locations promoting itself as a mixed alpha and omega environment, with a smoothie bar, a sauna, and a scent-free workout space for those who were rutting or in heat. The concept was taking off, and the chain had recently been acquired by one of Lena’s subsidiaries, so she felt like she almost owed it to herself to see what the fuss was about. 

Plus, the last year of taking the reins as CEO after her brother’s disastrous embezzlement fiasco had really taken its toll on her exercise habits. She signed up a week after a NYE party in which her ex, Andrea Rojas, had arrived fashionably late, on the arm of her new beau. Signing pen to paper for the contract almost felt as good as signing herself up for a new life—one that did not include being smugly introduced as ‘my former  _ business _ partner’ to a swarthy beta with all-too-understanding eyes. 

At first, her friends were less-than-supportive. 

_ Please tell me you’re not going to become one of those yoga omegas in Lululemon. _ Sam texted her, accompanied by a series of Karen memes. 

_ I can’t believe how much you’re going to hate spin class. Take a video for me. It’s going to be beautiful.  _ Jack’s carefully curated bitmojis took up an entire paragraph. 

And after the first few days, Lena was a bit wilted on the whole idea. She would go in, aimlessly wander around the treadmills, smelling profusely of alpha musk and unpleasant body odor, and then go pick up a few free weights or jog listlessly around the indoor track to pass the time until she could say she’d been active for twenty minutes. She’d been going to her location for a week before she even noticed there was a pool. It felt impossible to connect to—everyone at the gym just seemed to already  _ know _ where things were, what they were doing, etc. Lena felt out of place and out of her depth. 

She mentioned this, offhandedly, over lunch with her personal assistant, the ever-patient, ever-capable Jess. The beta blinked at her, took a contemplative bite of her salad, and offered: “Have you tried the personal trainer services? Lots of people don’t know where to begin when they first start out. And you can certainly afford a little extra helping hand.”

Lena had never even thought of it. She knew personal trainers existed, of course, but her gym was a vast gulf of things unknown, and she had no idea how to breach it. Jess took pity on her and, over bites of apple-blue-cheese-walnut, scrolled effortlessly through the classes/training section. Within minutes the capable beta had scheduled her with the first available trainer—an alpha named Kara. 

“Kara.” Lena read over Jess’s shoulder as the beta scrolled obligingly through the alpha’s profile on the gym’s website. A cheerful smile and a crinkled pair of blue eyes beamed back at her. “Says she likes hiking, dogs, and eating everything on the menu. Oh, Jess, I don’t know. She looks downright  _ peppy _ .”

“A good trainer is always a cheerleader-type.” Jess patted her knee, firmly. “It’ll keep you motivated. Besides, you tend to make excuses when you don’t want to do something.”

“I do not.” Lena did her best to appear scandalized, but there was no use. 

Jess, as usual, knew best. 

Her first session was the next day, at 6am. An ungodly hour. Lena hadn’t even done her makeup. She just stumbled out of the door in her joggers and sports bra and hoped ‘Kara’ wouldn’t make her do push ups. 

But, of course, the universe is cruel and unfair, so when she arrived, she walked nearly face-first into the most gorgeous piece of blonde beef that she’d ever seen in her entire life. 

“Whoa, hey there!” 

Kara Danvers was, of course, unfailingly chipper, despite it being so early that the sunrise hadn’t even begun yet. She was also startlingly beautiful. Her smile made her whole face light up, like an all-American commercial for a laundry detergent that would feature a rowdy family and a golden retriever, and Lena was struck dumb by it, as the trainer held Lena by her shoulders, steadying. 

When Lena allowed her eyes to travel down, she caught sight of the most well-defined biceps she’d ever seen, to say nothing of those traps and—-fuck, was she wearing a  _ crop _ top?

She swallowed, and forced herself to smile, albeit blearily. “Sorry. It’s too early for me, I guess.”

“Oh no problem, not everyone’s a morning person.” Kara Danvers responded with the type of unfathomably charming all-white smile that implied she  _ was _ . “I’m Kara Danvers, your new trainer. Are you Ms Luthor?”

“Lena.” She hadn’t let anyone on her payroll reside on a first name basis before—aside from Jess, that was. But it felt entirely natural to offer her hand and let Kara take it in her warm palm. “Yes, I am.”

“Then you can call me Kara.” The alpha gave her hand a powerful squeeze and a vigorous shake that indicated just how strong those fingers were— _ nope, keep it together Lena, stop right there.  _

“I’m excited to be working with you today. Your bio says you’ve never really worked out before, but that’s cool! We’re gonna take everything super slow, and if you have any questions, you can ask me at any time. Okay?”

_ Yeah, I have a question: how  _ **dare** _ you be this attractive?  _ Lena swallowed and did her best to put on a professional smile. She didn’t make a habit out of falling over herself at the first sight of a good-looking alpha. She wasn’t that type.

“Okay. Just, go easy on me, it’s my first time.” She quipped, and then immediately regretted it as the alpha’s face registered the innuendo. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Kara assured her, and Lena mentally kicked herself as the sight of that low, confident smile sent licks of flame all up and down her thighs. 

That first session, Kara did go easy on her—Lena could tell. But it wasn’t any less humiliating. She failed to complete a single push-up, arms wobbling dangerously, and put a pathetic effort into ab curls, face red and cheeks puffing. Kara’s coaxing voice kept encouraging her, but Lena felt absolutely useless by the time the alpha let her stop for a ‘quick breather’. 

“Don’t beat yourself up.” Kara showed up over the edge of her Hydroflask, ineffable smile in place. She spoke as if she’d read Lena’s mind, which made the omega start, guilty over other, less self-effacing thoughts she’d been having around the alpha. “You’re doing fine, but I can tell you’re not happy with yourself right now. That’s okay. It’s all new. Trust me, you stick with this and in a few weeks this warm-up is gonna feel like cake to you.”

Lena nodded right along, made obedient as a lamb by Kara’s kind eyes, until she got to the end. Then she balked. “Wait.  _ Warm-up _ ? This is a  _ warm-up?” _

But Kara was already jogging implacably back to the mats. “Let’s go lift some weights!”

_ My god.  _ Lena’s trepidation was only partially soothed by the sight of Kara’s firm ass, bouncing away in her Nike joggers.  _ Okay, you’re staring. Calm the thirst.  _

Weight lifting was decidedly not fun. Lena could manage the hand weights and shoulder press just fine, but when it came to the bench, she was sweating. Her arms felt like limp noodles, and her brain rebelled, giving her image after image of her just walking out, going into the sauna, and collapsing into a thankful heap. But Kara was right by her side, refusing to allow her to give up. Her calm, capable hands lifted the bar every time Lena flailed, and she encouraged and cheered in equal measure, even as Lena struggled to push a measly twenty pounds over her head. 

Unfortunately, the omega was too distracted to fully appreciate the good coaching her new trainer was giving her. She had chanced a look over her shoulder when she first laid down on the bench, and, as Kara leaned over her to check that the weights were secure, she saw  _ it _ . ‘It’ being the very clear, very visible outline of the tip of Kara’s cock, shifting under the grey fabric of her joggers. 

It was, to put a fine point on things, very unsettling. 

_ Very _ . 

Lena firmly averted her eyes, heart pounding guiltily away, when Kara straightened, but the sight never fully left her. It was just  _ there _ , right next to her right shoulder, and she couldn’t shake the thought from her mind. She hadn’t had sex since Andrea had taken off for Argentina two years prior, and the outline of Kara’s cock, bobbing heedlessly next to Lena’s blushing cheek, was awakening a deep and urgent need that she felt directly between her legs. 

“That’s good.” Kara said above her, in what was surely intended as a professional-soothing tone, but instead throatily rumbled into Lena’s ears like silk over gravel. “You’ve got it, Lena. You can do it, just another five more to go.”

_ Inches? No. Jesus Christ. Pull it together.  _ She bunched her muscles, straining to lift the bar and raise it for another set, even though her elbows quavered dangerously and her forearms felt like jello. But, somehow, perhaps only because of the guiding light in those blue eyes, she managed to finish all five. 

Kara took the bar and set it back on the rack while Lena lay panting, feeling drained of all energy and will to exist. She couldn’t imagine doing that again. Not for all the well-toned backs and butts in the world. She was about ready to tell Kara she’d been very kind but this wasn’t going to work, when suddenly the alpha appeared at her side again, grinning widely, and practically yanked her up off the bench into a bear hug that squeezed the remainder of Lena’s air out of her lungs. 

She hadn’t been hugged by anyone—other than a single promptly-fired-and-quite-overreaching therapist—since grade school. She should have pulled away, perhaps slapped Kara across the face and called her lawyer. But she didn’t. It was shocking how warmly her body reacted to Kara’s enthusiasm. When the alpha pulled away, blushing and giving her arm’s length distance once more, she almost wanted to dive right back into those strong arms that smelled distinctly of sweat, musk, and Arm & Hammer deodorant. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get carried away.” Kara was stretching and rubbing at her neck, looking like a bashful kid, and it was insanely charming. Lena should have been mad at the invasion of her personal space….but she simply  _ wasn’t _ . “I’m just so pumped and proud of you! You really put in the work today. I’m really glad you signed up for this—you’re gonna do so  _ good _ , Lena.”

Something about the earnest way Kara was looking at her made Lena swallow, hard, and abandon all her plans of never showing up to the gym again. “I—um, yeah. I hope so. But if I do, it’s because you’re, um, a really great trainer.”

She knew it was true as soon as the words left her lips. They’d only had a single session so far, but she could sense how focused and passionate Kara was, how committed she was to achieving Lena’s goals. It was more than capable and confident. It was  _ hot. _

Kara laughed, and clapped her on the back so hard Lena almost stumbled. “You’re a flatterer. I like that. Come on. I’ll buy you a smoothie and we can talk scheduling.”

Lena allowed herself to be led to the smoothie bar, which was just opening for the day, staring into Kara’s dancing blue eyes the whole time. Somehow, she agreed to a six month plan without a second thought. Signed her name on the dotted line and everything. 

Despite that, the next day when she woke up, Lena felt she’d made an enormous mistake. Everything hurt, even parts of her body she hadn’t yet discovered herself. She groaned, flopped onto the couch with a martini in hand, and cancelled two meetings and a Zoom conference in favor of a long, hot bath.  _ This is pure foolishness.  _ She chastened her drawn knees in the tub, shifting under the soap bubbles.  _ You are not going to sign up for a trainer just because she’s cute. You can’t afford to throw your life off balance anymore than it is, now. Call tomorrow and cancel.  _

But she didn’t. 

Instead, she went back. Day after day, week after week, month after month. And to her absolute relief and surprise, it got easier the longer she worked at it, just as Kara had said on the first day. 

But it was  _ not _ getting easier to avoid the dizzy stirring of arousal every time the alpha bent over, lifted her shirt up to show her midriff during a weight pull, or had her sweats pull tight across her lap. 

Not easier at  _ all _ . 

Kara didn’t seem to be at all aware of the problem either. No matter how hard Lena’s eyes instinctively lasered in on her crotch, the alpha never seemed to notice or care. She was blithely unaware, cheerfully leaning close to Lena’s face with her hips only inches away, encouraging Lena with unavoidably sexual overtones like  _ that’s it, all the way, good, you’re so good, you got this _ , etc. 

After the second session, when Kara said  _ atta girl, get on up there _ while she trudged begrudgingly away on the stairmaster, Lena had to nearly run home and fling herself into bed, gasping into the pillow as she thrilled herself with her favorite vibrator, wringing out every inch of pleasure she could manage. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but it was Kara she saw, in her head, as her lips grazed wetly against the pillowcase. Kara with her kind eyes, strong arms, her big steady hands gripping and caressing by turns. Her smell, dense and woody, filling Lena’s nose with clean, delicious sweat. Her thick, pulsating  _ cock _ . 

Lena came so hard that she nearly broke the head of the Hitachi wand clean off in her efforts. And then she actually did, a week later, after a session in which Kara gave her a friendly swat on the behind and told her she was a  _ tiger.  _ The memories of  _ that _ particular incident kept her dreams busy for weeks. 

In her dreams, Kara was by equal parts encouraging and demanding, bending Lena over the weight bench in an entirely new, and definitely not-OSHA-approved ways. Her breath was hot on Lena’s neck and her voice heavy, dripping into Lena’s ear as she rolled the Lycra of her workout pants down to her ankles.  _ Gonna make you work for me today.  _

It got so bad that she started wearing two pairs of panties when she went in for her morning training sessions, just in case. 

But, as time went on, more and more it became something other than just a physical crush.  _ That _ she could have handled. This was different. She was startled to find that she  _ liked  _ Kara. The alpha never pushed her too hard, never made her feel inferior or less than for her omega status. She was always playful, polite, and exuberant with her hugs, but respectful with her behavior. They’d exchanged phone numbers so that they could coordinate sessions around Lena’s ever-changing availability, and Kara always sent her the goofiest memes. Or videos of herself doing those dumb ‘daily dance’ challenges from TikTok. Lena found herself on her couch many nights just smiling into the light of her phone, looking at Kara’s enthusiastic grin. 

It was bad. She knew it. 

Despite her best efforts, her friends did notice the change in her behavior, as well as the increased tone and definition, and began summarily pestering her about her new ‘gym rat’ lifestyle. Nothing would do but to invite them both to the gym. To hopefully minimize their exposure to Kara—which would be a dead giveaway as to the origins Lena’s newfound interest in exercise—she booked them for a mild Pilates session in the afternoon, and prayed Kara’s hours wouldn’t coincide. 

But, of course, they did. 

“Lena!” Kara waved delightedly as the omega, flanked by Jack and Sam, exited the yoga studio. “So good to see you! Did you try that class I told you about?”

“Oh, hi Kara.” Lena swallowed around her pounding heart and did her best not to acknowledge the knowing glances she could sense being tossed back and forth behind her back like ping pong balls. “The hot yoga class? No, we were just doing Pilates today. These are my friends.” She nudged Jack with one elbow and gritted her teeth in a smile, pretending not to notice Sam’s expression of outright glee. “This is Jack, and this is Sam.”

“Such a  _ pleasure _ to finally meet.” She wanted to kill Jack for the all-too-knowing smugness he was exuding with every pore. “We wanted to know where this one’s been hiding all these months and it turns out she’s become a powerlifter. What’s your secret?”

Kara laughed, flashing her sweaty throat and Lena groaned internally. “Oh man, no secret. We just get along really well, I guess. Lena’s hard to please, but easy to motivate.”

_ Oh god.  _

“Uh- _ huh _ .” Jack looked way too delighted. She wanted to grind down on his heel, but there was no effect—he moved smoothly out of her range. “Well, anyway, we were going to grab smoothies if you wanted to join—“

_ Jack Spheer, I will have you murdered.  _

“Sorry, I can’t!” Kara looked genuinely sorry for a moment, so much so that Lena wanted to press her hand and reassure her. “I’ve gotta help my sister with moving out of her ex’s place today. It’s a big deal, so I can’t be late.”

“Oof.” Sam chimed in, wincing and Kara nodded. 

“Yeah, so I’d better head out. But it was nice to meet you guys! Lena, I’ll see you at 7 tomorrow?” 

Lena could only smile and nod, waving as Kara jogged off, blissfully innocent to the open stares of all three. 

Sam, tactfully, waited until they’d put in their orders and were seated at the smoothie counter, before she spoke:

“So, are we not going to talk about the fact that your trainer has a  _ gloriously _ well-defined VPL, or….?” 

Lena nearly choked on her Green Goddess Sunrise. “I don’t know what on earth you mean.”

“What’s VPL stand for?” Jack piped in, curiously, lips wrapped around the straw of his Peach Berry Blast. “Sounds familiar but I can’t place it, and the  _ youths _ these days have so many acronyms—“

“Visible Penis Line.” Samantha supplied, stirring her Protein Powerup Bowl with one idle spoon. “And don’t tell me you didn’t see it, Spheer, or I’ll take your bi flag right now.”

“Oh god. Yes,  _ absolutely _ .” Jack shook his head dreamily. “Who could miss it? Like a baby’s arm hanging out of a pram.”

“I thought she was smuggling a ten pound pack of organic carrots down there. I’m serious. She could have  _ waved hello  _ with it—“

“It was like a trombonist was playing a solo concert in her sweatpants.”

“I’m willing to pay both of you to stop, right now.” Lena put her red face down on the table. The Formica was blessedly cool to her flaming cheeks. “Luthors are never above bribery.”

“Oh honey.” Sam took her fingers across the table and waited until she raised her head. “Is this why you’ve been so eager to bound out of bed at ungodly hours for the last five months?”

“Kara is a very good trainer.” Lena protested, weakly. 

“I’m sure she is.” Jack patted her back. “And it has nothing to do with the fact that her joggers are so tight you can tell that she’s circumcised.”

“Jesus  _ Christ _ .” Lena laid her head back down, defeated. 

“Not the figurehead I’d be praising, but  _ mazel tov _ , regardless.” Jack rubbed slow circles. “You should just bang her in the sauna. I’d do it, but she doesn’t look into the alpha-on-alpha action.”

“I think what Jack  _ means _ is that you should tell Kara you have an enormous crush on her.” Sam interjected, meaningfully, and without looking up Lena could already tell she was mouthing  _ shut up  _ at Jack. “Before you combust from the amount of sexual tension inside that tiny, surprisingly-fit body.”

“I  _ can’t _ .” Lena had already considered this, several times, late at night. “I’m her  _ employer _ . It’s….it puts her in an icky position.”

“Shit. That is true.” Jack sucked his teeth contemplatively. “Look at you, little Miss Harvey Weinstein.”

Lena groaned. “That’s  _ exactly _ what I’m seeking to avoid here.”

“How long is your contract with the gym?” Sam asked her, pointedly ignoring Jack’s snickers of delight. “You could always ask her out when it’s over.”

“It’s up next month. But no, it’d be too weird. She doesn’t reciprocate.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jack tilted his head at her, eyes keen. “Think about it.”

Lena thought. 

An incident sprung into her mind—unbidden. She’d been working on the abductor, flexing her thighs and puffing out air as she tried to bring them together, and Kara had been standing watching her with a furrowed brow as Normani’s ‘Motivation’ played over the gym’s tinny speakers. When Lena let out a grunt of perspiration, Kara had frowned, coughed, and excused herself to the bathroom. She’d returned quickly enough, but in a much better mood. The problem was, Lena had never quite forgotten the deep furrow in that brow as Kara watched her thighs strain to bring themselves together. She wondered over it, late at night. 

She wondered if Kara was thinking of her then, too. 

But no, it was impossible. The alpha had never given her any other sign. It  _ must _ be all in her head. 

The alternative was too nerve-wracking to even contemplate. 

After brunch with too many mimosas, Lena went back to her penthouse and resolved—this was the end of this nonsense. Next month, when her contract expired, she’d simply walk into the locker room, tell Kara she didn’t want to renew, and leave. No explanation needed. After all, the alpha was a professional, she’d understand. It was better for both of them if Lena’s sordid little crush never got made public between them. Better. 

She fell asleep snoring on her couch and almost missed the alarm for training the next day. 

The last month felt bittersweet. Kara really ramped up the encouragement, giving her high fives and buying her rounds of smoothies when she finished her sets with ease. The texting was rampant, too. Kara had her Words With Friends score decimated by Lena after a careless invite, and they joked about it for weeks. It felt all-too alluring just to be with her, sometimes. Just to sit and sip water, laughing at Kara’s joking, admiring the smooth lines of her jaw, the way her throat bobbed and flexed. 

But, all too fast, the day of reckoning finally came. 

Unfortunately, Lena wasn’t ready to say goodbye. She never would be, she realized, staring into Kara’s crestfallen eyes in the locker room as she explained in a clipped, tight voice how she wouldn’t be renewing her contract. But it was better this way—-she was sure of it. Better to avoid Kara feeling any  _ obligation _ to...to—-

“But, why Lena?” Kara’s hurt cut through all the noise in her head. She blinked, looking up into blue eyes that were— _ oh god help me— _ actually tearing up. “I thought we got along really well. I….well, I was kind of hoping we’d become friends.”

_ Fuck.  _

“We did.” Lena swallowed, hurriedly. Her hands twitched, wanting to comfort Kara somehow. “We definitely did. And you did nothing wrong. I keep telling you—you’re a  _ wonderful _ trainer. That’s not the problem, Kara.”

“Then what  _ is _ the problem?” 

_ Damn _ her, the alpha was persistent as a dog with a bone when she sensed weakness. The locker room was also  _ far _ too close quarters—Lena had decided to drop the bomb on Kara after a late night session, when the gym was closing up and practically empty of people aside from the custodial night staff. She’d figured it would be easier to say what she needed to say if she knew no one would walk in on her crying, afterward, but this was definitely worse. She could smell Kara’s distressed pheromones up close now, and they stung her nose with unhappiness. 

She didn’t want to disappoint Kara. She also didn’t want to hurt her. Lena swallowed, and squared her shoulders. It was time for the truth. 

“It’s me.” She confessed, hotly, looking into Kara’s all-too-worried eyes. “You’re not the problem, I am.”

“What do you—-“

Lena closed her eyes tightly. “ _I’ve-been-able-to-see-your-dick-through-your-sweatpants-this-whole-time_.”

There was silence. And then a quick intake of breath. “ _ What? _ ”

Lena opened her eyes. Kara looked mortified. “I—um. Have been able to see your penis. Through your pants. And it’s been….affecting me.”

“Oh god.” Kara’s mouth closed, then opened again. Her eyes were huge and round, and her hands went, reflexively, to cover her crotch, as if she could retroactively fix the problem. “Oh my  _ god _ .” 

“I’m sorry!” Lena hastened to say, guilt piling on by the second. “It’s not your fault! It’s just your body. You’re not the one making it weird. I’m the one who can’t stop staring.” Lena ducked her head and mumbled the rest. “Or thinking about it. Or...fantasizing.”

Kara didn’t appear to have heard her, at first, hand on her forehead, face crushed up in agonized embarrassment. “No, it’s definitely still my fault, Lena. I’m so sorry. It just kept  _ happening _ and I tried everything but it….. I’m so  _ stupid _ , I thought if I took heavy suppressants it wouldn’t—“ 

Lena clicked onto what she was saying right around the same time Kara appeared to lock onto the remainder of Lena’s earlier sentence. “Wait. You were taking suppressants?”

“You were fantasizing about me?” Kara asked, wonderment and arousal splashed across her face in equal measures. 

_ Oh my. This did not turn out like I was expecting.  _ Lena felt the tight coils of her stomach loosen and shift, sparking her nerves with a different kind of tension. “Tell me about the suppressants first.”

Kara grimaced, but her body had regained some of her easy confidence, and her smile returned quickly. “I had to buy the most expensive kind available. Luckily I’ve got a really high-paying client.”

“Lucky indeed.” Lena could feel herself responding to the shift on the wind—Kara’s scent, which had never imposed itself on her once in six months, was spiraling towards her nose, speaking of interest and arousal. She tightened her arms over her chest, feeling the alpha’s gaze sweep over her with heavy intent, but she couldn’t stop the answering flood between her thighs. There would definitely be a dark patch on the Lycra soon. “What made you need such a high dosage, pray tell?”

“You.” Kara answered simply. Her pupils were expanding, darkening, and her nostrils flared, taking in Lena’s answering scent. “I’ve never seen anyone like you before in my life. You walked right into me and I could hardly focus for the rest of the whole session.” She grinned, wolffish and big, and Lena couldn't help her coy smile, heart thudding as Kara leaned closer. “And it only got worse as time went on. But I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me, and I certainly didn’t want to push myself on you. It’s hard enough being an omega in this world. And alpha personal trainers have a bad rap as it is.”

“So you were being noble.” Lena let her palm—shaking though it was—land onto Kara’s chest, slightly damp and warm from sweat. Her fingers traced over the stiffening peak of one nipple through her tank top. “That’s chivalrous of you.”

“And you were trying to do the same, huh?” Kara stifled a little noise that could have only been a groan of pleasure, and captured Lena’s hand, bringing them close enough together that Lena could feel the heat of her body, only centimeters away. “Trying to be noble and ditch me after the contract ended? So you wouldn’t have to admit you wanted me?”

“I didn’t know you wanted  _ me _ ,” Lena countered, breathy as she was. Her heart was beating very fast now. “And I was  _ trying _ not to put you in a position, as my employee—“

Kara growled, low in her throat, at the mention of a subservient position. Lena knew it was just instinct, but it still shut her right up, jaw closing on a snap as she licked her lips, caught in a sudden wave of need. Her thighs shuddered, hard, and she leaned closer to Kara— _ for support _ , she told herself weakly,  _ just for support and not because I want her to kiss me right this— _

“I’m not your employee anymore.” Kara’s rough fingers caressed her jawline, her cheek, thumb brushing over her lips. “And you’re not the boss, now.”

_ Oh fuck.  _ Lena’s knees trembled so hard and she barely suppressed a moan. “I—“

But then Kara crushed their lips together and she lost sight of any further protesting. 

The alpha tasted of chapstick and protein powder, but Lena didn’t care. She was lost in Kara’s devouring lips, moaning helplessly into the kiss as the alpha caressed up and down her arms with hot hands. They clung to each other, knees brushing, until Kara broke away again, panting, to look into her eyes. 

“Is this okay?” Her serious brows were lifted so appealingly that Lena wanted to kiss them. “Do you want this?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Lena breathed, and, to stifle any further concerns, she did what she’d wanted to do for the last six months—she dropped to her knees. 

The alpha grunted in surprise, and her hands flew out, meeting Lena’s shoulders, but the omega wasn’t deterred. There was only one thing on her mind, and now that she knew Kara felt the same, there was absolutely nothing that would stop her from achieving her goal. She leaned forward, inhaling a heavy, musky perfume of pheromones and sweat, and allowed her herself a brief swoon. 

Kara was already half-hard, rising inquisitively to meet her as she slid her palms across the front of the alpha’s grey joggers. Lena nuzzled forward with her lips, brushing against that visible line of hard vein along the underside of the tip, and Kara groaned, clutching on her shoulders with clear unsteadiness. Lena could feel her getting harder by the second, and it was turning her lower body into a heated, swollen mess. 

She let her lips graze against the trail of hair just above Kara’s waistband, and started to roll the stretchy fabric down. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Kara choked out, gripping her shoulders. “You don’t have to—maybe we shouldn’t—“

Lena was hardly listening. “Keep an eye out for any custodians, but I think it’s just you and me on this level until they lock up for the night.” Kara looked down at her, eyes round and helpless with hazy desire, and she grinned up at the alpha. “Otherwise just keep quiet and let me taste you like I’ve wanted for six months.”

“I—oh  _ god _ , okay.” Kara surrendered quickly, a hand threading through Lena’s dark hair, mussing it free from her ponytail. “It’s definitely gonna be quick.”

“Please.” Lena encouraged with a low murmur, and pulled Kara’s waistband down to her knees. 

It was easy to see why Kara had had such a problem, as soon as Lena laid eyes on the bulge barely contained under her Adidas briefs. Her cock was thick, long and deliciously responsive to the slightest stimuli—it jumped eagerly as Lena’s fingers lightly traced the massive, bowing head. And the spandex of her briefs just clung and highlighted every vein, instead of cupping her away from public eyes. Lena could definitely have Jack recommend some better underwear choices—but she wasn’t going to. 

Not until she’d had her fill, anyway. 

The noise Kara made when she ripped the damp spandex down and laid her lips along the smooth shaft was something Lena was going to treasure for ages. Even better was how the alpha’s knees weakened, suddenly unsteady, when she took that fat, sticky head into her mouth and ran her tongue all around the flared edges of it. The taste of Kara was heavy, salty and thick, and Lena was lost in her omega instincts, savoring it. She bobbed down, swallowing as many inches as she could in one go, and let her tongue follow with massaging pulses. 

“ _ Fuck!” _ Kara’s grip on her hair and shoulder was strong, and she nearly shouted into the empty locker room. Lena would normally have cautioned her to be quieter, but she was currently preoccupied and her mouth quite full. “Lena, holy  _ shit— _ “

The omega purred appealingly around the shaft and relaxed her throat, allowing several inches to slip deeper as she worked her tongue up and down. The answering throbs told her she was doing a very good job of getting Kara closer and closer to climax, and that sent a thrill into her instinctive depths. She rolled her eyes up and favored the alpha with the full force of her pleased, possessive stare, as she worked her throat up and down on the alpha’s impressive length. She knew what she looked like, reflected in Kara’s blown-out pupils—red lips stretched around a fat cock, green-blue eyes wide and lovely with purpose—and it seemed Kara appreciated the effort as much as she did. 

“I’m gonna—oh  _ Lena _ I’m—-“

Lena was prepared, and experienced enough to know when to start sucking, so she managed to contain every drop. She kept eye contact with Kara’s gasping, twitching face all throughout the waves of her orgasm, letting the alpha thrust jerkily into her throat as her sweaty hand fisted in Lena’s hair. When it was done, and Kara panted above her, staggering a bit, she licked the last lingering droplets from the head, and dabbed politely at her mouth. 

“So, my place or yours?” Lena stood up, and smoothly tucked Kara’s softening cock back into her pants. She patted the length fondly, and, improbably, it firmed a little under her touch. “I’m assuming you don’t keep condoms in your gym locker.”

The alpha’s face turned up in a grin. “No. I don’t.” 

Kara took Lena back to her apartment—an adorable brownstone that she was able to admire for all of two seconds before the alpha jumped her in the hallway—and before long, to her bed. Lena twisted and writhed while Kara indulged in licking her clit and slipping two fingers into her aching cunt, bringing her to two shaky-leg orgasms before she pulled on the alpha’s shoulders and begged for more. 

The condom slipped on during a wet, heated kiss, and Kara urged Lena to straddle her hips. “I want to see you ride me.” She breathed, eyes hooded and dark, and Lena swallowed, lost in the submissive desire to obey. “See if you can put in work like you do in training.”

“I can do that.” She breathily assured the alpha, eyes blown and pheromones betraying her desire with every inhale. But, when Kara’s hands went to her hips to guide her down, she brushed them away and turned around, dropping onto Kara from behind. “You wanted a show, right?”

Behind her back, the alpha growled, just enough to set the little hairs on her nape on end. “Yes ma’am.”

The cock bobbed between her thighs, slick from the lubed condom and reddened from Kara’s excitement. Lena guided it in with her palm, splaying her fingers against her labia. The sigh she let out when the head sank into her pussy was echoed by Kara behind her, and for a moment she could only blink and gasp at the stretch. But then Kara shifted, carefully, beneath her, trying not to jostle her, and the movement inside her body made Lena want to sing out her moans loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. 

So she did. 

“Fuck  _ yes _ ,” Kara was groaning almost as loudly as Lena, her enthusiasm punctuated by sharp thrusts from below. “Ride that cock baby, work for me. So  _ pretty _ when you work for me.” 

Lena was throwing herself into the downward force of her hips, lost in the blissful fullness each time she anchored herself back on Kara’s thrusting lap. The alpha’s fingers were digging into her ass, pulling her down for each upward stroke, and the spearing drive of her cock pushed Lena’s mouth open so her cries of pleasure could echo throughout the apartment. 

“Yes Kara,  _ please _ , yes,  _ yes—- _ “

Climax struck them both as one living, sweating creature, rising from toes to throat in searing waves. Kara groaned as she filled the condom, wordless noises that could have been Lena’s name, but were too garbled to make out. Lena was on the verge of a scream when her orgasm hit, and it took hold so quickly that all she could do was let out a breathless noise, almost a squeak, before she was shuddering in the grip of it. She hadn’t come that hard since college. It was a revelatory experience. 

And, after she dismounted and they cleaned up, she sensed it was the same for Kara. 

The alpha insisted on cuddling, holding her close in the circle of her arms as Lena traced a warm, idle finger over her biceps. “I’m really glad you’re not my employer anymore,” Kara confessed, nibbling at her ear. “Because I’d really like you to be my girlfriend, instead.”

Lena blushed, delighted, and squirmed. “I’m glad too. And...I’d like that.” Her lips turned up at Kara’s clear enthusiasm for her words. “But I have to say if I’d have known how good of a  _ workout _ you are in bed, I’d have opted out of the trainer relationship into the girlfriend seat months ago.”

Kara laughed, and the sound reverberated through her chest, shaking Lena’s body with it. “Yeah, this is a  _ special _ workout I’m not offering clients. Just you.”

“Good.” Lena shifted, pleased. And then a thought occurred to her:

“But I’m buying you new underwear before you go back to work.” 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
